


On Doors That Cannot Be and Questions Answered

by RinRin



Series: ANBU (The A Stands for Archivist) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Creepy, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Gen, Sort of Crossover, sumigakure halloween event 2018, the beholding (the magnus archives), the magnus archives - Freeform, the spiral (the magnus archives) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Madara and Tobirama are ambushed on a mission.  And then Madara finds a Door. He really wishes he hadn't.





	On Doors That Cannot Be and Questions Answered

**Author's Note:**

> _Kinda_ a crossover given that I'm using the Entities from _The Magnus Archives_ , so I'd say some of the general warnings for a horror podcast apply, but mostly everyone is just creepy.
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this you guys, though I'm not sure how well the creepiness/unsettling came through without the background of TMA....

Title: On Doors That Cannot Be and Questions Answered   
  
Author: AO3: RinRin/@rinrinp42   
  
Rating: Teen (T)   
  
Wordcount: 1,635   
  
Prompt: Halloween Event 2018: Prompt #4: Uncanny for @sumigakure   
  
Warnings/Notes:  _ Kinda _ a crossover given that I'm using the Entities from  _ The Magnus Archives _ , so I'd say some of the general warnings for a horror podcast apply, but mostly everyone is just creepy.   
  
Summary: Madara and Tobirama are ambushed on a mission.  And then Madara finds a Door. He really wishes he hadn't.

* * *

  
  


Madara cursed under his breath as they ducked around the corner of the castle.  Who even  _ were _ these other ninja? When they got back to Konoha, he was going to beat the reconnaissance nin black and blue for such a sloppy job.  And then maybe he'd turn the fool over to damnable Tobirama. Sage knew the younger Senju brother had a way of making others feel like absolute shit and about three feet tall over not knowing things on a good day when he  _ liked _ them.  And he highly doubted that it would be a good day when they got back.  Or that Tobirama liked the idiot.

 

Juubi, the albino might even decide to drag the idiot into the depths of his precious new ANBU.  They'd never even see a caracas. That was a beautifully dark thought.

 

Tobirama himself was blinking woozily - apparently the hit he'd taken for Madara when the other ninja had ambushed them, slipping out from under chakra suppressor cloaks, was worse than he had let on.  Madara held back a sigh, he'd have to keep an eye on him. Sage knew Hashirama would whine like a civilian brat if he didn't bring back his remaining brother. It'd be all “but I thought you two were getting along!” and “Mada, I know he's difficult, but lead by example!” and sad puppy looks.  Ugh. Plus it'd be better if Tobirama took the fool to ANBU rather than the lot of bizarre, loyal murder-pets dragged the fool there in grief over the albino's death. They'd never get information then.

 

Madara eyed the hallway in front of them.  It was yet another long, indoor hall of this traditional castle.  Maybe they could slip through one room and into a hallway and set of rooms actually on the outside of the building. From there it wouldn't take much to get out. The doors seemed to be ten feet apart….

 

He nodded to himself and pulled Tobirama down the hall, opening and closing a few of the doors as they passed them before backtracking and entering one room about halfway down.  Best to throw them off a bit. Hopefully it would give them enough time to slip to the next room and from there, out.

 

He smirked as he turned towards the room.  His smile faded as his eyes fell on a door five feet down.  He, he hadn't remembered a door there back in the hall. He was  _ sure _ that it was just a wall there…

 

He let go of Tobirama.  He was unimportant, he didn't matter.  But the  _ door _ ...

 

Beyond the placement, the door itself was… odd.  Unlike the delicate, papered doors of the hallway, it looked…  _ thick _ ; pure smoothed wood in a rectangle painted a cheery yellow.  It looked more like it was supposed to keep something back than anything else.

 

It was patterned strangely as well. It crossed over and under itself in straight lines and sharp turns, but if it were a maze, it only had left turns that abruptly ended.  The pattern folded in and over in itself. His eyes kept drifting through the turns getting hopelessly lost, it, it _ didn't make sense _ .  But it  _ had _ to.  He was sure it would, if only he had more information.  Maybe, maybe if he opened the door, maybe there was more on the other side and he'd _ understand _ .  He just needed to-

 

The door handle stuck out like a jaunty cat's paw, beckoning him in, the black color almost seeming to sparkle and shine.  It wanted him to open it. And it was so welcoming, it, it would be _ rude _ not to.  Never mind how  _ odd _ it looked, or how impossible the placement even was.  Nothing mattered except this intriguing, damnable door.

 

He drifted closer, reaching out.  All he has to do is turn the handle.  That's it. And then, and then. His head felt as if it were stuffed with cotton, but also as clear as if he had his sharingan active.  It was fine. It was  _ his _ door after all.  He just needed to-

 

“No,” Tobirama snarls, wenching him back,  _ glaring _ at the door.   _ The door that should NOT be there how could he forget? _ , “he cannot.”

 

The door handle jiggles.  Tobirama snubs it like a cat, head tilting up and to the side and an audible “hmph”.

 

Madara opens his mouth to demand answers when the door - the regular one that they walked through - opens and a ninja stumbles in, grumbling about having to check the clearly empty halls.  Madara stares, wided eyed for a moment, just long enough for the fool to glance up and see them. He also stares, but then opens his mouth and Madara curses. A quick shunshin and he's grabbed the other.  This'll be quick.

 

“Wait,” Tobirama was looking at the stranger with a contemplative look, “I've a few questions for him.”

 

Madara couldn't help but give Tobirama an incredulous look.  Tobirama ignored him, staring at the other with an almost  _ hungry _ look on his face.

 

Madara huffed.

 

“Fine, let me tie him up.  But as soon as he starts to yell, I'm killing him,” he told the younger man.

 

Tobirama gave him a secretive smile.

 

“I'm sure it won't be a problem.”

 

Madara rolled his eyes, but slipped out his rope, tying the other up and dumping him on the floor.  Tobirama sank down to sit criss-cross in front of him.

 

“You know this would be so much  _ easier _ if you told me your name now.  I don't _ need _ it, but it'd be nice,” Tobirama started, tone conversational.  He looked…. He almost looked bored, “Either way, I won't hurt you.”

 

The man sneered, but said nothing.  Tobirama sighed, sounding put upon. He shifted, settling himself in a slightly different position.

 

“As I said, I don't need it.  I just thought you'd like us to know,” Tobirama said, tilting his head, voice changing pitch, “Now, How did you know we were going to be here?”

 

Madara rolled his eyes at the question, did he really expect that to work?

 

“Takeshi reported back that you didn't even question being sent to kill this fool.  It was a perfect time to ambush both of you,” the words tumbled out and the man looked horrified.

 

Tobirama's mouth curved into a pleased smile.

 

“How long has  _ Takeshi _ been working for your Clan?”

 

“Always, he's one of us.  When your two Clans decided to _ ally  _ with one another, we knew we had to do something.  So we sent one of our members to infiltrate your new Village and to both report back and do what he could to sabotage it's future,” the man answered, panic on his face as his secrets were blurted out.

 

Tobirama hummed, giving him a half-lidded look.  He slowly blinked.

 

“Did Takeshi change the orders?”

 

“Y-yes, you were supposed to steal some scrolls from him, not kill him, it specifically said not to kill him.  Takeshi's changed orders a few times when he could get away with it.”

 

Madara _ stared _ .  This, this was beyond bizarre.  He, he didn't understand. This man was just  _ telling  _ Tobirama what he wanted to know.

 

Tobirama nodded, pushing to his feet.  His arm shot out, steadying him and Madara was reminded that Tobirama was hurt.

 

“One more question Ryohei-san,” the man paled as what was presumably his name tumbled from Tobirama's lips, “have you ever heard of something... _ strange _ , happening to anyone?”

 

Ryohei's lip trembled.

 

“My cousin,” he whispered, staring up at Tobirama, “he met some, some _ thing _ once.  And it hunted him down like a lame bunny.”

 

Tobirama nodded, as if that was expected.

 

“And do you know _ what _ it was?”

 

Ryohei shook his head and Madara looked between them, confused.

 

Tobirama hummed and slowly,  _ slowly _ walked around to behind Ryohei and yanked the man up.  He shushed the panicked whimpering and twisted Ryohei to face the door.

 

Fingers gently wrapped around Ryohei's upper arms as Tobirama leaned down to murmur in his ear.

 

“It's not _ quite _ the same, but you can find out if you walk through that door.  All you have to do is open it and. Walk. Through.”

 

“B-but it shouldn't, there isn't a door in the hallway-”

 

Tobirama's mouth spread in a grin, promising pain for a moment before fading into an earnest expression.  Madara stared, agast.

 

“Have I lied to you Ryohei?”

 

“N-no, but-”

 

“Then why do you doubt me?  Something unexplainable _ Hunted _ down your cousin, and now there's a door that doesn't open to the hall in front of you.  Surely one may aid in the explanation of the other?”

 

Ryohei nodded, unable to look away from the door.  Tobirama pushed him forward.

 

Ryohei stumbled to the door and reached out, slowly,  _ slowly _ turning the handle.

 

The door opened, revealing a long hallway with green walls, and a black mat over a yellow floor.  The hall seemed to slightly curve towards the left and frames, paintings, and mirrors lined the walls.  Madara stared at it, unable to not wonder what what was around the bend.

 

Tobirama's fingers dug into his chest, halting him from the forward motion he hadn't realized he'd started.  A sharp look was tossed towards Madara, but no words were exchanged.

 

Ryohei stepped through and the door slowly creaked shut, though Ryohei showed no sign of hearing.

 

“Well?” Tobirama demanded, “does he satisfy you?”

 

O̵͇͘h̷̢͑͛̾̔̍̊ͅ ̶̟̃̆̾̑̎͐͝Ã̴̱͊̊͂̈́r̷̨̲̗̋̂̅̃͑̃c̸͎̩̲̺̅̀h̷͍̪͚̣͓̼̓͐͋̎̐̚i̵̡͔̐̏ͅṿ̸͇͎̼̙̟̫̿͝i̶̝̲̥̿͐̌̈́s̵͉͖͔͖̞̮͕͋͋̇̓̈́̕͘t̸͖͎͐,̷̤̓̂̑ ̵̥͚͇̥͉͕͆͒̀͂͆ḫ̵͊̅̚ẹ̸̥̺̹̼͉̏̃̔͗̏ ̸̛̜͍̃̇̌̒͌w̶͋͜í̴̧̢̱͊̿͊l̸͎̻̙̞̬͎̗̍̇̈̋̄ļ̴̈͝ͅ ̸̫͍̭͓̙͚̰͛͊́̊͘d̵̻͉͙̉͋o̵̜͓͑̿͠ͅ.̷̳̼̙͎͚̑̏̃̌

 

The voice _ seemed _ familiar, like a name on the tip of his tongue, but Madara was more concerned with it  _ coming from the door _ .

 

The door that was even now fading from view.

 

“Tch, damn weasel,” Tobirama huffed, rolling his eyes before turning to Madara, “well, let's go.  We've a lot of time to make up now. Not sure if I should risk Hirashin yet or not….”

 

Madara gaped at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.... Ryohei's now trapped in an endless maze/hallway and is going to either be straight up killed by The-Being-Formally-Izuna or he's going die from lack of food and water. It's a toss up.
> 
> Also, yes. Izuna is the door aka The Spiral, aka The Twisting Deceit. Tobirama is the Archivist - an Aspect of The Beholding, aka The Eye, aka The Watcher. They're as close to allies as Entities can have.


End file.
